Of Twins and Harry Potter
by DylantheRabbit
Summary: Raven and Ruby Potter, sisters to the 'boy-who-lived' and inveterate pranksters and skirt chasers are about to find out that attempting to seduce a Veela can be ... problematic. Add in an ancient Tournament and terrorists trying to resurrect a long dead Dark Lord and it makes for an interesting fifth year for our heroines. OCs and lots of femslash in another of Anubis' challenges


**Okay. Another challenge offered and another fic started. I promise this is the last new one for a while until I can get at least two of the others finished.**

 **This challenge was again offered by the very lovely Anubis of the Highway Thieves and goes thus;**

Fleur and Gabrielle Delecour didn't know what it was about the Twin Potter sisters that attracted them so much, Raven and Ruby Potter(can choose different names) didn't know what they did to attract the two hot Veela sisters; the Marauders didn't know whether to be over protective or proud, Lily was happy for them while also being annoyed by the Marauder antics, Hermione was not jealous not bit... oh who is she kidding of course she was, and one Harry Potter(can choose a different name) and his girlfriend were amused by it all.

In a way this could be considered another version of my Double Trouble challenge, only not.

Requirements:

Fleur and Gabrielle must be paired with Raven and Ruby.

Gabrielle must be at least 13 and Raven and Ruby at least 14.

Hermione must have a crush on at least one Potter sister but is still supportive of them.

Harry can be the older or younger brother, and must tease his sisters in a friendly manner about their relationship with Fleur and Gabrielle.

James and Lily must be alive and supportive of his daughters' relationship(Lily doesn't care she just wants grandchildren).

The magical world is more tolerant of lesbian relations.

The Child Who Lived can be any of the Potter siblings or Neville or even a sibling of Neville.

Forbidden:

Neglectful and abusive Potters and spoiled possible Child Who Lived(including Neville or his sibling).

Recomended:

Hermione eventually joins the four girls.

False Child Who Lived and fake prophecy.

Optional:

Lily gets the grand baby(ies) she wanted.

Fleur, Gabrielle, Raven and Ruby eventually have no problems sharing partners between each other.

Gabrielle and Fleur being twins.

.

 **Sounds fun right? Well I certainly thought so which is why we're all here after all. Now this one is more of an adventure/romance than the other challenge A Tale of Two Lillies and will not be as intentionally funny as that fic but that's not to say that we can't still have some fun with it.**

 **So let's get started then. Enjoy yourselves I know that I intend to.**  
 **.**

 **I'm not JKR and I don't make any money from this. Which is a bit of a shame.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **.**

 **Of Twins and Harry Potter.**

.

 **1\. Ravens and Rubies.**

.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Potter's ruled the roost at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. This powerful, wealthy and influential family had, following their part in the destruction of the self styled Lord Voldemort in the Great Blood War thirteen years ago tomorrow night, somewhat taken over the ancient castle.

The Dark Bastard had killed James' parents who had been babysitting that night before turning his wand on the littlest Potter. And that was when something strange had happened. The killing curse had rebounded off of baby Harry and shocked Voldemort so badly that he had run straight out the house and right into the path of the approaching worried and vengeful persons of James and Lily.

No-one could decide quite exactly which one of ther curses had actualy killed him, James' piercing hex to the chest or Lily's blasting curse that had taken his head clean off. All they knew was that he was dead. Also that you didn't mess with the Potters. The Wizarding world rejoiced.

The great and powerful Albus Dumbledore had been the mastermind and the driving force behind the downfall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters even if it was James and Lily Potter who had finally been the ones to kill him. That this could not have been done without his tireless work behind the scenes hunting down Tom Riddle's horcruxes had not been widely known but he had still come away from the war with great honour and respect. His great work finally complete the old man had retired from all of his positions barring that of Chief Warlock. He had needed a rest from the almost constant work of holding down three full time jobs and had decided to concentrate on just one of them.

And it wasn't as if Dumbledore had left either of the vacant openings in bad hands either. Garrick Fawley had been talented enough and gracious enough to take on his role with the International Confederation of Wizards and the eminently capable Minerva MacGonagall had been persuaded to step in as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With him at the helm as Chief Warlock Britain was now experiencing something of a revival and their International reputation as a place of peace and power was growing. This had led to Britain being chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year with all the pride, press attention, pomp and plaudits that it brought.

There was the occasional hitch of course. MacGonagall took on a school lacking in staff due to the death or retirement of five professors in under three years but she had used her considerable skills to cajole and/or browbeat the finest talent in the country into joining her teaching revolution. Once James Potter had been appointed Transfiguration master and his wife Lily Potter the Charms mistress they had then worked tirelessly to bring in their allies. So now that they had managed to bring in Remus Lupin as the Potions master and Sirius Black in the Defence Against the Dark Arts post the school was indisputably theirs.

This was even more the case now that the Potter children were attending Hogwarts although there was more than a little worrying going on in the heads of the marauders, Lily and even the Headmistress that the girls or even, Merlin forbid, Harry would end up competing in the Tournament. With the amount of trouble that the three of them had either caused or gotten into over the years it was not an unreasonable assumption that at leas one of them would try for it.

.

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was always a bit of a boisterous affair, due in large part, to the sheer amount of early rising and overly loud, cheerful buffoons that littered the roster for the House of the lions. The 'boy-who-lived' Harry Potter and his girlfriend Fay Dunbar, who had been newly acquired in September, were sitting back and laughing at the antics of their Housemates while they held hands and fed each other little pieces of bacon. Unfortunately this adorable behaviour drew the attention of the Weasley twins who were lurking nearby looking for just such an opportunity to pounce on their younger friend.

"Ah Gred ickle Harrikins is being particularly ... "

"Romantic today. Isn't he just though Forge. One wonders ..."

"If the lovely Miss Dunbar has promised to ... "

"Eeeep!"

Harry was alerted to the possibility of danger by the sudden silence of Fred and George. Ony one person could ilicit the kind of fear that would make these two notorious pranksters shut up this quickly. Except, of course that said one person was actually two but being another pair of identical twins they were usually, like the Weasleys, considered a single unit only the Hufflepuff version. Harry's older sisters Raven and Ruby Potter.

Harry was far from the only person in Hogwarts who had spent a considerable amount of time wondering exactly _how_ the two most sneaky and cunning witches in the entire school had talked the sorting hat into putting them in the House of the Badgers. He knew from long and bitter experience just how persuasive his siblings could be when they wanted something. Or even when they were just bored and wanted to amuse themselves at his expense by getting him to do something that was guaranteed to incurr their mother's wrath. Not that mum was any better mind you. They had probably learned it from her in the first place.

"Bloody hell Potter why are all of your family so damned impossible?"

Apparently his girlfriend was of a similar opinion.

"Impossibly clever."

"Impossibly charming."

"Impossibly attractive."

"Impossibly ... "

"Oh kill me now, they're doing it again."

In truth the only reason that they ever spoke like the red headed twin set was to annoy their little brother's girlfriend. It was a lot of fun to watch her go all puce like she was going to explode and then start head butting the table like she was doing now and Raven and Ruby were all about fun. They sniggered and shared a subtle fist bump with the chuckling Harry, one from each side.

Fay Dunbar thumped her head into the wooden surface of the table firmly but no so hard that it would have hurt. There was no point in making her headache, which always seemed to make an appearance when her boyfriend's sisters turned up, any worse than it already was. She felt a soothing hand that she knew to be Harry's making little circles on her back and felt the vibrations of his light laughter through it which made her turn her head, looking up at him with a small pout. He was always more amused than annoyed by their antics even though he and by extension _she_ was more often than not the target of them. Well along with their parents and 'uncles' anyway. Pranking family was obviously their favourite game and Fay supposed that she should be pleased that they considered her as such but that still didn't make up for the fact that they were a pair of annoying little cows.

Admittedly, thanks to their combined genes from the Potter, Black and Evans families, they were rather stunningly beautiful little cows, but it didn't make them any less annoying. Fay was particularly jealous of their hair which matched their names perfectly. Both of the twins had long, silky, straight black locks hanging right down to their bottoms but, in virtually the only difference in appearance between the two of them, Ruby's was tinged with a trace of red while Raven's had a similar tint but of blue. When you saw them in the right light they really did seem to glitter and shine and made her dry, straw coloured hair seem very uninteresting in comparison. Not that Harry seemed to mind. Her sweet and attentive boyfriend spent simply _hours_ washing, conditioning, brushing and playing with it which attentiveness Fay rewarded with varying amounts of physical affection on a sliding scale of how good he had made her feel.

.

That morning Hermione Granger sat a few seats away next to Ron's sister Ginny and watched the usual mayhem that followed a visit to their table by the Potter twins with her chin in her hands and a dreamy smile on her face.

"You're drooling."

"I am not."

"Yeah right. One look at tall, dark and gorgeous over there and you're leaking like a cracked cauldron." She paused before continuing with a bit of a leer. "And not just from the mouth I bet."

Bloody Ginny. That girl could see straight through her. Thankfully nobody else could or she would be in a whole heap of trouble.

Raven Potter. Mmm mmm what she wouldn't do to get her hands (or preferably her mouth and tongue) on, as Ginny so eloquently put it, 'tall, dark and gorgeous' over there.

You would think that, being her identical twin sister, Hermione would have been equally as enamoured of Ruby Potter but strangely this was just not the case. She found them, in respect of their personalities anyway, to be very different, the 'red twin' being a lot louder, brasher and much more ... _forward_ than the 'blue twin' something that she had very little time for. She just didn't have that sly, shy, sexiness that her sister exuded. Oh she had the same insanely gorgeous toned body with what Hermione referred to as a perfect handful both 'up top' and 'in the back' but for the bushy haired Gryffindor there was still something very important missing.

Ginny watched her older friend watching the still older Hufflepuff prankster and decided, not for the first time, that she really shouldn't tell the poor girl just how wrong she was. Hermione was a romantic to her core. She had the soul of a poet, the face of an angel, the body of a goddess and the hair of a drowned clown but she was dreadfully naive if she thought that Raven Potter was any better than her twin sister. She might be a frighteningly intelligent young witch in regard to academic pursuits but when it came to love and sex Hermione Granger was a totally innocent little lamb. And she thought Raven was just like her. What a newb.

Being a reserve player on Gryffindor quidditch team she had been privvy to the locker room conversations of the three older female chasers on the squad and knew that all three of them had fallen victim to the charms of the Potter twins. Of course Angelina, Alicia and Katie didn't exactly consider themselves to be victims, no, more like the lucky recipients of some grand prize in a game of chance. The way these girls had talked when they described all the utterly _filthy_ things that the Potter girls had done to them and with them, it was almost with a kind of reverence.

Ginny couldn't wait until next year when she took Alicia's spot on the team and it would be her turn to experience it although she would probably try and manouvre things so that it was Ruby that inducted her into the Hogwarts female 'Quidditch Hall of Shame' as the initiation had been named. She would, out of regard for her friendship, ensure that she didn't shag the 'blue twin' as Hermione would never forgive her if she ever found out about such a betrayal.

She turned to her best friend and patted her hand gently and encouragingly.

"It'll all work out 'Mione ... and even if it doesn't you've still got me."

Hermione took hold of the patting hand and slipped it into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze in a silent 'thank-you' to her best friend. She sometimes forgot that Ginny was almost two years younger than her with how mature the red head acted most of the time but she was always grateful of their special bond. And she was right. Even if she never got her chance with the delectable Raven Potter, she always had Ginny.

.

Being late October in Scotland as soon as the sun went down it got cold. Like _really_ cold. Not cold enough to make a certain pair of Hufflepuff witches wear those lumpy great cloaks that would hide their bodilly awsomeness mind you. Raven and Ruby looked around at all the idiots at their school, including some of the staff, who had not thought to cast the warming charm on themselves or each other and rolled their eyes at them. Seriously these visiting students were going to think that they were all complete fucking morons.

The two of them were about to start making a few loud and irreverent comments about the lack of brains exhibited when the carriage from Beabaxtons showed up and, as the French students disembarked, they suddenly found themselves speechless. Two incredible, statuesque blondes were the first to step down and onto the cool grass in front of the school and for Ruby and Raven Potter the world stopped turning.

Ruby saw the smaller blonde whisper something to her companion and, without so much as even breaking their stride, the two of them slowly and deliberately turned to stare straight at the twins. Time seemed to stop for the Potter girls who were desperately trying remain calm and keep the dumbstruck and open mouthed expressions from their faces as those two pairs of ice cold, deep blue eyes bored into their own. They were eagerly studying every detail of the tanned, yet delicate, faces with great interest so easily caught the tiniest twitch at the corner of each pair of pale, pink lips as the French girls turned back to the front and continued on into the castle.

"Holy fuck sis ... "

"We are in so much ... "

" _Trouble._ "

Raven and Ruby spoke the last word quietly and together and linked their hands, tightly intertwining the fingers, giving and receiving the resulting comfort. They were so stunned by their reactions to the French girls that they didn't even notice the somewhat impressive arrival of the Durmstrang ship.

.

Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour were staring at the backs of the two girls who they had noticed when they first exited the coach on their arrival twenty minutes or so earlier. Although noticed might be a bit of an understatement. More like felt an instant and uncontrollable sense of wanting ... _needing_ to have these amazing specimens of young womanhood in their lives. And in their beds of course. The Veela within each of them was screaming and fairly clawing to get out and claim their respective prises. They both felt it deep in their souls and now all other considerations were forgotten as Fleur and Gabrielle focused their efforts on making these confident and gorgeous girls their own.

Now that they were safely ensconced in the warm of the hall and the boring announcements for the Tournament were out of the way the Delacour girls had more leisure to study their targets more closely. They were obviously twins and after some intensive questioning of the blue robed students whose table they were seated at for the feast they were shocked and surprised to discover that they were the daughters of the couple who had slain the Dread Lord Voldemort. They were Potters. And their brother was the 'boy-who-lived'.

It shouldn't be terribly surprising however, as the Veela was inevitably drawn to those with power.

Needing to find out whether these two actually _were_ her and Gabby's destined ones and also to try and clear up who was who's, the elder sister came to the decision that a bold move must be made. The Veela was roaring in her ears and pushing her to make contact with them and it would not be denied. As Fleur rose with a determined expression on her face her younger sister's hand shot out and grasped her by the forearm to prevent her.

"Where you going ma seour?"

"I am going to introduce myself to zem."

Despite the protests of her sibling Fleur shook off Gabby and headed across the great hall, her progress followed by a great many pairs of eyes full of either lust or jealousy.

The Hufflepuff table, while not nearly as raucous as the Gryffindors, still enjoyed a good rowdy atmosphere at meal times. Especially dinner and since this was a very special dinner they were in an especially good natured and rowdy mood. Leading, or at least largely responsible for, this boisterous behaviour were the badgers' most devious and most fun residents who had seemingly recovered from their earlier shock and were now leading their Housemates in the unofficial House anthem.

.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong,_

 _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on,_

 _For, It won't be long,_

 _Til I'm going to need, Somebody to lean on._

 _Please, swallow your pride,_

 _If Ihave things you need to borrow,_

 _For, No-one can fill,_

 _Those of your needs, That you won't let show_

.

The Hufflepuffs were just getting into the song, swaying and singing together when some of them started to tail off and others, mainly boys, stopped altogether and just stared, drooling at something just out of sight behind Ruby and Raven's shoulders. They were about to start berating their Housemates and force them to get going again when a low, sultry voice wafted into their ears.

"You 'ave finish wiz ze Bouillabaise?"

The Potter twins went very still indeed as a hand rested on each of their shoulders and the most beautiful fragrance wafted into their nostrils as Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour leaned over them to inspect one of the dishes in the middle of the table. As their heads turned slowly in towards each other Ruby and Raven were treated to the wonderful experience of almost having their noses embedded into the young French woman's impressive cleaveage.

The contact lasted for the briefest of moments before the French temptress swayed off with her prize and also with a brief nod of confirmation to her sister, but it caused a total shut down of all brain function in both of the black haired girls. Ruby was the first to recover with Raven only coming out of her stupor when she felt a sharp thump on her shoulder and her twin sister called out.

"Dibs."

 _Now_ she was back in room. And she was _pissed_.

"You can't call dibs on girls Rubes we've talked out about this before. There's rules to our game."

"I'm changing the rules of the game."

"You can't change the rules without prior discussion and the agreement of both parties."

Ruby snorted.

"You sound like a fucking law textbook. Have you been shagging Ravenclaws again Raye?"

"As if."

Her sister smiled at her nastilly and raised her her brow in a 'really' gesture.

"Fine." Raven huffed in defeat. "I walked in on Chang in the prefects bathroom last week."

"And?"

"And she was all soapy and naked."

"So you?"

"So I ... "

"And did she?"

"She did ... _twice_."

"Niiiiiice. Raven Potter, girl sex ninja and hardcore hetero tramp converter."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather fuck blondie over there."

"She's mine."

"You can have her sister."

"She's ... _mine_."

"But I called dibs."

"You can't call dibs on girls."

Their very loud argument was just starting to really get going again prompting many of their Hufflepuff Housemates to start shifting surrupticiously away from the area when their head of House professor Pomona Sprout turned up. The herbology teacher was actually terribly fond of the Potter twins, she found them amusing in all kinds of ways and loved how they influenced her House with their own peculiar brand of crazy but the two of them could be a bit of a handful at times. A handful that occasionally required some very firm treatment. She stepped up behind them and cuffed them lightly around the back of their heads.

"My office ladies."

They flinched in unison and glared at each other, Raven hissing out.

"That was your fault."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Unfortunately this latest spat between the twins pushed the usually amiable professor Sprout beyond the limits of her very considerable patience causing her to thunder out.

"Ruby and Raven Potter! My office. Now!"

Not a sound could be heard as the two black haired teens rose slowly together, careful to school their features into that mask of absolute innocence and sincere regret that they were both so practised at. It didn't fool their Head of House for a second and she poked them sharply in the back with her wand and gestured them towards the entrance hall with a very stern look on her face.

.

This humiliating exit did not go un-noticed by a certain blonde Gryffindor who saw an opportunity to get her own back on the twin monsters who had seemingly made it their mission in life to spend all year teasing and annoying her. As the two girls were frog marched from the hall by the dumpy and scowling professor Sprout, still having their whispered argument, she called out to them as the group passed their table.

"Cat got your tongues." Fay Dunbar smirked evilly at them. "Or should that be Veela got your tongues."

Even their traitorous little brother laughed at that particularly unsubtle double entendre by his girlfriend which was apparently the signal for that entire section of the Gryffindor table to crack up.

Unfortunately the general laughter also drew the attention of three or four of the teachers at the top table who were now staring in frank disbelief at Raven and Ruby.

.

The Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, having witnessed the very unfamiliar humiliation of their favourite students and honourary nieces were now in deep and ... _careful_ discussion. A discussion that directly involved these same nieces and their well deserved reputation for perversion that, while making them immensely proud, they would never share with the third marauder. Daddy Potter was more than a little protective of his darling daughters and had been known to give to give out some rather nasty 'instructional practical lessons' to those who bad-mouthed them.

This careful attitude resulted in a great deal of whispering.

"I bet you a galleon they end up shagging the two blonde French mopsies by the end of theyear."

"A galleon? Let's make this interesting shall we?"

"Terms of the bet?"

"Assistance of and obstacles to the principals is permitted. Any combination of the four is acceptable but they must be dating by December first and have had full coitus by the thirty first."

"Agreed. Forfeit?"

"Loser has to go on three dates with Sybill Trelawny."

"Don't fuck about Remus. What's the real forfeit?"

"Well if you're not confident enough in your wager Sirius ... "

"Oh I'm confident Moony but still ... Trelawny ... ugh ... and why three dates?" As Remus smiled evily it dawned on him. "Oh that's ... you're _sick._ "

The werewolf nodded hapilly at his old friend and grinned, showing far too many teeth for it to be pleasant.

"Fine if that's how you want it. Agreed."

"Marauder's honour?"

"Marauder's honour."

"Lily can _never_ find out that we did this."

"Well duh."

They were both fully aware that their fellow marauder's wife would become ... _upset_ if the details of their latest little wager were to become public knowledge. She would actually kill them if she knew. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both had enough balls and brains to know that and wanted to keep them firmly where they were thank-you very much so careful was definitely the order of the day.

At the other end of the high table Lily Potter reeled in the extendable ear that she had confiscated from the Weasley twins last month with a frown marring her lovely face. The Hogwarts Charms mistress had put up with a lot of shit from her husband and his idiot friends over the years but betting on her daughters' sex lives was a step too far.

James might not know or want to know the details or the extent of his children's love lives, especially not his precious and precocious little princesses who would obvioulsy be virgins until they married in their late forties, but she did. Lily Potter had the kind of scary intelligence that made Miss Hermione Granger look like a middle school drop out and she knew everything that went on in this school. _Everything_. Her network of spies and remote listening charms meant that she was aware of every tiny detail that happened in her offspring's lives, from Hary's first fumblings with his new (and first) girlfriend to her twin daughters repellant game of sexual conquest. She knew it all.

The Game. That's what Ruby and Raven called it. When she had first heard of it's existance, mere minutes after they had thought it up, it had horrified her no matter how much she loved them. That they were lesbians didn't bother her, or anyone else for that matter, in the slightest. That they were rather promiscuous made her wince a bit, but it was their choice and she would get over it. That they made a game out of who could fuck the most (and most inappropriate) witches in the school left her cold and honestly a little bit sick.

Now though it seemed that the crazed but careful sex beasts that were her daughters had set their sights on a couple of the visiting French Veela girls. Despite their skill in seduction and their penchant for trouble Lily thought that Ruby and Raven had probably bitten off decidedly more than they could chew on this occasion. Not that that was a bad thing. It might even prove to be the best thing that they had ever done.

Veela were an ancient race who very regularly took female partners and knew all sorts of fun little rituals to promote pregnancies in their same sex couples. This did not put Lily off at all. Oh no, quite the opposite. If the Delacour sisters managed to somehow tame her wild and promiscuous daughters and get them to the altar, or at least dating properly and responsibly, then there was the promise of the one thing that she was looking forward to more than any other. Grand children. Lots and lots of grand children. Oh happy day.

.

( **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **.**

 **As usual I write for me but reviews are always nice and I'd certainly never turn them away, just don't get caught up in the whole 'they would never do that' trap. This is all going to be pretty AU stuff.**

 **.**

 **DtR xx.**


End file.
